hypotheticaltornadoesfandomcom-20200214-history
Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Chat/Logs/25 February 2017
11:56 kden 12:06 oof, I realized I did a goof with one of my submissions 12:07 youve got access still 12:07 its on an admin protection 12:08 Fixed it 12:08 ok 12:09 Also Layten, TI has been triggering me 12:14 layten pls dun die 03:55 meep 03:55 hi xD 03:57 So I see you submitted a request for the 'crat position. I'm trying to see right now... 03:57 yep. 03:57 Hello 03:58 hi 03:58 xD i have my main laptop running both Windows 8.1 and Windows 10 03:58 hmmm 03:58 I use Windows 8 03:58 actually id ont need to pm this, were all admins anyway. so.. 03:58 03:59 I use Windows XP, Windows 7, Windows 8 and Windows 10 on all of my different machines. 03:59 (and Unreleased Neptune on one of them) 03:59 Logs deleted 03:59 03:59 03:59 kden botty 03:59 Though I still have a Desktop on Windows '98 03:59 xD 03:59 04:00 I had a machine running Windows 98, i got it for free...it is the one running Neptune on it xD 04:00 NoJO, if you were to have bureaucrat rights, youd have to be consistently active,ie most days 04:00 I know. 04:00 How many do we have in the position, anyway? Like three? 04:01 I think about that number. 04:01 since my other account wsa demoted,its 4 04:01 was 04:01 whoag 04:01 but patty can be replaced i suppose 04:01 >make me feel less special 04:01 04:02 we need to look at the rights and figure something out then 04:02 But then we'd need an admin, and well, how many would there be in his absence? 04:02 Where is the user list, anyway? 04:02 I've been looking for that because of this topic. 04:02 04:03 @jarrell 04:03 Oh, it's under special 04:03 '5 crats' 04:03 5? 04:04 appearently 04:04 jarrell,me , steve, hype 04:04 imsure thats all 04:04 04:05 Logs deleted 04:05 xD 04:05 kden 04:05 Daily wx is a 'crat, too 04:05 yep 04:05 thats the one i forgot 04:05 Oh xD 04:05 04:06 04:06 04:06 04:06 oh hi hype xD 04:06 Then there is only 1 true admin; and that is Nojo. 04:06 So... Yeah. 04:07 yep, apart from the crats of course 04:07 I don't support it, I think we have enough bureaucrats. 04:07 @Layten - Well, that's what I mean. Hence, "true" admin. 04:07 i was thinking of having steve dropped to admin anyway, as i just said on Discord 04:07 oh @jarell 04:08 04:08 k. 04:08 but i think it should be done on discussions and given a few days, let everyone, not just us, decide 04:08 k. 04:09 I think bureaucrat should a a group occupied by a small amount of users as it is. As Hype said, we have enough in the position. 04:09 true 04:09 "Bloxking/Unblocking users" 04:09 >Bloxing 04:09 k den Playten 04:09 one of my typos? 04:09 Bloxking * 04:09 correct it pls 04:10 hai 04:10 04:10 Hello 04:10 imma bloxk layten real quick 04:10 04:10 Shall we make that thread or not? 04:10 nuuuu @jarrell 04:11 04:11 lag 04:11 !delete Hurricane Layten 04:11 (cur | prev) 16:10, February 25, 2017‎ Hypercane (wall | contribs | block)‎ m . . (2,235 bytes) (0)‎ . . (K den Playten.) (rollback | undo) 04:11 huh> 04:12 kek 04:12 Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki:Requests for rights?diff=17239&oldid=17236 04:12 ^^^^^^^^^ 04:12 k den Playten. 04:12 I was also thinking, if they want it, that TG can have mod or admin 04:12 what? @hype 04:12 oh, sorry its Blype now, isnt it? 04:13 04:13 Logs deleted 04:14 kden 04:14 @Layten - TG stepped down due to an increasingly active schedule in his life, didn't he? 04:14 k den Playten Bot 04:14 04:14 04:14 yes he did, but hes here nearly everyday again now, multiple times a day 04:14 brb 04:14 k 04:15 k 04:15 04:15 redKDEN 04:15 oops 04:15 rip 04:15 Slight Risk up the US East Coast. 04:15 secrets out to doug 04:15 @nojo 04:16 had a feeling it would do this 04:16 04:16 04:16 layten be like 04:16 ? 04:16 04:17 Logs deleted 04:17 pls bot 04:17 kden 04:17 @jarrell 04:19 !delete Hurricane Layten 04:19 04:19 OK 04:20 nuuu 04:20 !delete Nkechinyer 04:20 OK 04:20 yay revenge 04:20 04:20 !disable 04:20 04:21 Logs deleted 04:21 kden 04:22 Hi Hurricane Layten, 04:22 04:22 One of the pages you're following, User:Hurricane Layten on Hypothetical Tornadoes Wiki, has been edited by Layten Bot. 04:22 04:22 Interested in seeing what's changed? See User:Hurricane Layten for the current version. 04:22 04:22 04:22 04:22 "Misbehaving in chat" 04:22 04:22 - Wikia Community Support 04:22 pls 04:22 Playten Bot 04:23 kden blype 04:23 ohwell, hell touch down again soon 04:25 blloooooooooooooooooooooooooooob 04:25 04:25 04:25 Logs deleted 04:36 04:37 ill add the tags when i can be bothered 04:37 nah, ill do it in a bit 04:37 xD Windows 8 charms bar keeps appearing for no reason. 04:37 04:38 I think ifsteve can be demoted,jonojo stands a good chance 04:39 i'm still in the boat of a small bureaucrat group 04:39 yup 04:39 Logs deleted 04:39 xD 04:40 sh-- the bot crashed 04:40 kden botty 04:40 rip 04:40 lol 04:41 we need an admin 04:42 we have one 04:42 yes, 1 04:42 well, 2, but the bot doesnt really count as an admin 04:43 yep 04:43 HI Daily 04:43 Hey everyone! 04:43 hi 04:43 4 crats in chat 04:44 oh yeah xD 04:44 04:44 04:44 The crat chat 04:44 crats rule 04:44 04:45 Hey Jarrell just wanted to say I'm pretty excited for your new project 04:45 another one? 04:45 AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH, HE KNOWS!!!!!!1 04:45 yay 04:45 FFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFFF 04:45 04:45 xD 04:45 04:45 04:45 Logs deleted 04:46 good stuff 04:46 i better put a new Discord invite up 04:46 hasnt been done for days 04:46 lol jarrell 04:47 they don't know about the gold my YT holds... 04:47 ? 04:47 you stole some gold? 04:47 only layten has seen it 04:47 jk 04:48 yep 04:48 yep 04:48 lag 04:48 I'll make it public in like... 3 months. for the timing 04:48 Logs deleted 04:49 Tornadoes of 2022 (Wiki collab) is so 04:49 And it only goes to EF5 04:50 Hehe I should contribute to that 04:50 Actually, thats good 04:50 ok 04:50 @daily 04:50 too involved with my current project 04:50 lol 04:51 i started a new tornado season : 04:51 hi doug 04:51 hey 04:51 hi Daily 04:51 What's up lunar 04:52 Logs deleted 04:52 04:53 wow the bot has 767 edits 04:54 join Elmore Voice chat 04:54 k 04:54 that moment where Doug has requested admin rights here 04:54 04:54 04:54 kek 04:54 I have the bot singing 04:56 i can see that 04:56 ;3 04:56 04:56 k 04:56 Like the Music? 04:57 Well, I guess I should start now... 04:57 teh project? 04:57 brb 04:57 k 04:57 04:58 " wanna be admin on HT Eric 04:58 i meant Layten" 04:58 04:58 04:58 04:58 04:58 kden 04:58 * claps * 04:58 ? 04:58 Time to add Cristobal (2002)-Dolly 04:58 bk for a few minutes 04:58 wheres that @sm 04:58 ok 04:58 bk? 04:58 back 04:58 shorthand 04:58 afk...again 04:58 in case you haven't noticed, Douglas asked for admin rights here @Layten 04:58 lol 04:59 hmm 04:59 depends 04:59 hes not very active firstly 04:59 I would suggest for you to oppose that request. 04:59 my wiki though 04:59 though if he did have admin, hed be monitored 04:59 id agree on that 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 05:00 IMO he should not receive any rights above rollback. 05:00 05:01 Besides, Douglas has a long story of power abuse in several wikis. 05:01 imma try get eris back on tornadoes discord 05:01 i know, thats why he will be monitored 05:01 ill do a thread for this i think 05:01 I don't think he should get admin rights IMO. 05:02 ill talk with the crats 05:02 well, the ones that know him 05:02 I don't know Douglas too well so it's your call. 05:02 I mean, he has been given several warnings on the Discord server... 05:02 ATM it's worth a shot 05:02 indeed 05:02 given his history, I would refrain from that 05:03 2 oppose already 05:03 Ill call an admin meting with the HHW admins...? 05:03 And besides, Douglas was previously globalled before. 05:03 several times, yes 05:04 Here we go with the SM Rant 05:04 He also claimed several times he had "changed", but I haven't seen any of the 'changes' he's talking about. 05:04 maturity changes 05:05 uhhh, no 05:05 maybe 05:05 well someothers disagre SM 05:05 you blocked me on your wiki for like, 2417 years for being your enemy lol, that's not being mature 05:05 hmm 05:05 bit ott doug 05:06 ok 05:06 anyway, if you do get the rights, you will be under close bureaucrat monitoring @doug 05:06 And besides, the only one who is disagreeing with me here is you, even though what I said is 100% true. @Douglas 05:08 OK...the bureaucats will talk doug, but i cant garuntee anything 05:08 i am so useless at spelling 05:08 05:09 05:10 Layten R&R music? 05:11 yes, but not 17 minutesong 05:11 minutes long* 05:12 k 05:12 bk 05:13 wb 05:14 brb going shop 05:14 Listing to AJ Styles 05:14 kden 05:17 How do you set yourself to Away? 05:17 DK 05:18 IDK either, every few minutes i see Jarrell Tornado set to away. 05:18 You can't set yourself as away. 05:18 Oh 05:19 chat hacks 05:19 MD 210 WATCH POSSIBLE CHANCE OF ISSUANCE 40 PERCENT FOR THE US EAST COAST. 05:19 doug pls 05:19 MUCH OF THE US EAST COAST 05:22 might include me 05:23 k 05:28 Thread:8858 this is my new thread, my brother got the scrambled tornado name first try. 05:50 im back 05:50 k 05:50 its raining 05:50 05:50 k 05:51 05:51 The storms here last night caused a 4 hour long power outage 05:51 wow 05:51 Yeah, it was supposed to be 26 hours 05:52 at least its back 05:52 yeah, it got restored around 11:05PM (my time) 05:53 thats good 05:53 05:54 hmm im not sure about doug being admin, unless 1 he edits like the rest of the admins are expected,and 2 is under closemonitoring 05:54 close monitoring* 05:55 Logs deleted 05:55 kden 05:57 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/md/md0211.html 05:57 is keranique in this MD? 05:57 IDK 05:57 It has started... 05:57 what has? 05:57 ...It. 05:58 the MD? 05:58 IT 05:58 but i was in SVA 37 yesterday: this was the EAS on my YT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z01ZnjCdLc 06:00 06:01 hmm 06:02 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day3otlk.html 06:02 may have potential day 3 06:02 and days 4 and 5 06:02 Logs deleted 05:57 ...It. 05:58 the MD? 05:58 IT 05:58 but i was in SVA 37 yesterday: this was the EAS on my YT: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2z01ZnjCdLc 06:00 06:01 hmm 06:02 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/products/outlook/day3otlk.html 06:02 may have potential day 3 06:02 and days 4 and 5 06:02 Logs deleted 06:03 dun mind the new page or anything 06:03 uh oh, both day 4 and 5 are 15% now 06:03 new page? 06:04 hmmm 06:04 depends 06:04 imma update my blog 06:04 or do a new one 06:04 idk 06:06 In the wiki activity 06:06 the new page. 06:06 06:06 hmm 06:07 you going to add toit? 06:07 its still a stub 06:07 Read it carefully, m9 06:07 i did 06:07 That will be the basis to the project I've hinted at. 06:07 i think it would be better as a blog though 06:07 ah 06:07 ok 06:07 cant be done as a blog 06:07 I am going to use the WS4000 Emulator for the first time in a while 06:08 ? 06:08 WeatherStar 4000 06:08 The TWC's older Local on the 8's system 06:08 ? 06:08 @Layten - Basically, my project I've hinted at it a live season. For this year. But I thought of it in late January 06:09 oh ok 06:13 uh ih 06:13 oh* 06:14 Birmingham AL is on the 15% for wednesday 06:18 06:18 User blog:Hurricane Layten/Update on upcoming severe weather event 06:18 I like doing these blogs 06:19 makes me feel good 06:19 Logs deleted 06:19 kden 06:21 @sm arent you going ot vote? 06:21 06:22 k 06:22 Tornado Idol 06:23 wow my tornadoes are popular 06:23 my tornadoes have 6/9 of the votes 06:24 that's because you vote using your socks 06:24 jkjk 06:25 i cant remember the logins for them 06:25 the only accounts i use are this one, patty, and the bot occassionally 06:25 06:26 hmm 06:26 ik which 2 tornadoes are going on monday 06:27 and it won't be the F2 06:28 yes it will 06:28 lol 06:28 nah 06:28 nah,its ---- 06:28 k 06:28 spoiler alert 06:38 Dead 06:39 alive 06:39 yay 06:39 Added more to my new page. 06:39 my tornadoes have 60% of the votes 06:40 Wait until next TI 06:40 nuuu 06:40 Mine will gather quite a bit, I'm sure (assuming they go in) 06:40 how many were auditioned? 06:41 5 06:41 Overall, I think like 21ish 06:42 31 06:42 I submitted 5 good ones 06:43 31 were submitted? 06:43 I'm happy to do a longer than 20 storm season 06:43 TI is 06:44 Ehhh let's keep it at 20. For your immediate consideration, I think you should omit any tornadoes in the current competition that users have auditioned. 06:44 Such as Bridge Creek--Moore or El Reno 2013 06:45 yes, good call 06:45 doug isnt going to be happy 06:45 his submission appeared this year 06:45 I mentioned that in the TI auditions page comments 06:46 really? 06:46 oh i see npow 06:46 yes, npw 06:47 THE NEXT ADMIN MEETING IS ON FEBRUARY 26, 2017 AT 2100 UTC (1600EST, 1500 EST, 1300 PST). PLEASE TRY TO ATTEND IF YOU ARE CONTENT MODERATOR OR HIGHER IN THE RIGHTS CHAIN. THANKS 06:47 Should I add that as a rule in TI regarding past tornadoes? 06:48 idk 06:48 To not use submissions in current use or storms that have won in the past? 06:48 Hi 06:48 hmm 06:48 You cant edit the TI page 06:48 youll wipe the votes 06:49 Just put the rule on the auditions page, then. 06:49 ok 06:49 I have a way to make fake SPC outlooks when you cant find the good one...it is called scribblemaps.com... 06:49 Or use google earh 06:49 *earth 06:49 I found it, didn't make it 06:49 the winner of the previous seasons cant be resubmitted, but past tornadoes that havent won can be resubmitted imo @jarrell 06:52 @Jarrell want to host TI S5 later this year? 06:52 if youre stillladmin? 06:52 1. I agree with the first point 06:52 2. I agree with the second point only if it does not appear two years in a row (for example, Joplin was in this year but lost, so it should not be in Season 4, but can appear in Season 5) 06:53 goodidea 06:53 want to host S5 later this year? 06:53 Eh, maybe. 06:54 its not hard to do 06:54 doug wanted to do it, but only JA+ can host 06:54 becuas eof page protections 06:54 becasue* 06:54 because** 06:55 ffs these typos 06:55 Do note I will have much going on later this year, being that it will be my last year of high school, which will be filled with me scrambling to apply for college or transition to the Air Force 06:55 ok 06:55 if you cant do it,ill find someone else if needbe closer to the time 06:56 Then my Live season will still be in progress by that time. But I'll consider the role. 06:56 ok 06:56 06:57 r i p 06:57 i am working on a new outbreak...i will have to leave chat...see ya? 06:57 see ua 06:57 *ya 06:57 WHY DID I PUT A QUESTION MARK 06:57 bye 06:57 I'm working on one at this moment, but I am still here. 06:58 But if you leave, so long (for now) 06:58 bai noko 06:58 nojo* 06:58 hi 06:58 hi 06:59 you can chat and work at the same time yk 06:59 Yeah, i need to use Scribble Maps for the SPC outlook 07:00 *it is mostly realistic for under 2011 outlooks* 07:00 hmm 07:00 imagine another super outbreak this year 07:00 yeah 07:00 : 07:00 07:00 I'm using Google maps to map out my storm tracks. Only Layten has seen what I do. How long it is... 07:00 i wouldn't be surprised 07:01 this year is broadly similar to 2012 so far 07:01 07:01 yeah 07:01 07:01 except 2012 never had an EF5 07:01 i wouldn't be surprised if there is a EF5 this year. 07:01 and this year might 07:02 ithink there will be 07:02 ive been dreading this years spring tornado season for months now 07:02 If you look at the pattern it is every 2 years where a EF5 usually occurs. 07:02 no 07:02 1999-2007 had no F5/EF5's 07:36 Looks like it already has a tornado 07:37 idk 07:37 a Large One at that 07:37 jarrell? 07:37 you seeing this radar? 07:38 Jarrell is away 07:39 yep 07:39 Logs deleted 07:40 Botty should i do Cristobal-Dolly or Cristobal-Edourd 07:41 dammit 07:42 u crasher 07:42 ? 07:42 time to find out how to spell some 2002 Atlantic names 07:43 kk 07:46 wtf 07:46 July 4, 2008 tornado outbreak 07:46 jarrell has been hit by 8 tornadoes?!? 07:46 New page by me: July 4, 2008 tornado outbreak 07:47 ok, ill look in a bit 07:49 Logs deleted 07:50 i htink this is trying to hook 07:50 think* 07:51 SVA 40 has been issued 07:51 illlook 07:51 tornado watch? 07:51 Severe Thunderstorm Watch 07:51 dammit 07:51 should be tornado watch 07:51 Only a 2% chance of tornadoes is highlighted 07:54 what 07:55 2 Severe Thunderstorm Watches 07:55 yup 07:56 , and a tornado warning and several severe thunderstorm warnings 07:56 07:56 NoJO how strong do you think Cristobal will be 07:56 what? 07:56 one sec 07:57 what? 07:58 / 07:58 ?* 07:58 Logs deleted 07:58 what 07:58 08:03 http://hypotheticaldisasters.wikia.com/wiki/2002_Atlantic_hurricane_season_%28Doug%27s_reimagined%29 08:03 TORNADO ON THE GROUND 08:04 omg 08:04 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA 08:04 between Tannery and Brumel 08:04 idk the state 08:04 moving towards Snyderburgh 08:05 uhhhh k 08:05 kden it changed to damaging winds and hail 08:06 Dolly is now the Strongest storm of 2002 08:06 rip tornado 08:06 rip u 08:06 got anotehr possible tornado near ironsides 08:06 i dont think its a tornado thouhg 08:06 Eastern PA has 2 Tornado Warnings 08:06 looks crap on radar if it is 08:06 yep 08:06 im tracking both od them 08:06 of* 08:08 and another in Maryland 08:08 I have earned $0.65 USD off of my Youtube so far 08:08 Nkech you should see my reimagined 2002 season 08:08 @NoJO i need to check how much i have earned 08:09 I also have 106 Subscribers 08:09 now use to having the north one warned 08:10 it looks like turd on radar 08:10 NoJO i have 17 08:11 oh. 08:11 I have been on since 2014 08:11 omg the north cell is now producing damaging winds 08:11 Meh channels name is SPCmuncie 08:11 ik it is 08:12 yep, i am know in the triple-digit subs 08:12 106 as of now 08:12 at this time last year i had 26 08:13 *or 29 08:13 i've been on YT since 2009 i think 08:13 i've been on since 2014 08:13 i have 18 subs now! 08:13 Doug pls you use your mother's YouTube 08:13 08:14 08:14 well i use my moms email 08:14 I have 11 Weather Radios 08:15 Including a Realistic 12-074 08:15 *or atleast i think 08:15 i like snow 08:16 i record any EAS *besides tests* that comes on 08:16 ? 08:16 EAS alerts 08:17 ima try to install Windows XP, see ya in a little while on Windows 8, my laptop will run Windows XP, 8 and 10 08:17 "s 08:17 08:18 i have Windows 10 08:19 and me 08:19 * TheLunar2 high 5s Layten 08:19 lol 08:20 cya guys later 08:20 bai 08:22 Logs deleted 08:23 kden 08:37 2 possible tornadoes indicated by radar 08:17 08:18 i have Windows 10 08:19 and me 08:19 * TheLunar2 high 5s Layten 08:19 lol 08:20 cya guys later 08:20 bai 08:22 Logs deleted 08:23 kden 08:37 2 possible tornadoes indicated by radar 08:57 omg 08:58 tornado on the ground according to radar at least, near Albany 09:00 http://www.spc.noaa.gov/climo/reports/today.html 10:09 hi 10:15 hi 10:23 hi 10:23 k 10:24 keranique was under a tornado warning 10:24 10:28 10:29 TTWP renamed himself 10:30 10:30 "/ 10:30 10:38 ? 10:38 nurtto 10:39 jhytrdesrtyuih765od4siexfgchj 10:39 10:39 10:39 Logs deleted 10:39 kden playten bot 10:41 Playten 10:48 Logs deleted 10:30 10:38 ? 10:38 nurtto 10:39 jhytrdesrtyuih765od4siexfgchj 10:39 10:39 10:39 Logs deleted 10:39 kden playten bot 10:41 Playten 10:48 Logs deleted 10:50 10:50 10:50 10:50 11:03 hmm 11:03 wb 11:03 ErisBOt is working now 11:12 k 11:24 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk 11:24 11:41 kkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkn